Stop Her
by Mini the minx
Summary: Got the idea from a Casualty spoiler


Angry Steph looked over at Connie from her cubicle. It was Connie's fault in tge first place that she could no longer see Carmel so Steph was doing what she thought was right by making her pay. Yes Connie hadn't nearly killed Carmel but not being able to see her daughter it was like she was dead. Steph watched from her cubicle. She saw Connie treating an older man. Connie then walked over to Steph.

"What is it", Connie asked.

"My head hurts", Steph replied.

"Then stop thinking of ways to kill me and my daughter then your head might hurt a little less", Connie replied.

Steph glared at Connie. Connie left the cubicle and went and sat in her office. She couldn't believe Steph was in her own ED, especially after what she had done to Grace. All of a sudden someone knocked on her door.

"Unless it's important, go away", Connie said.

Cal entered and Connie looked at him. He had a paitient file in his hand which Connie took and read through, she then looked up at Cal.

"I said unless its important, go away", Connie said.

"It is important", Cal replied.

"Steph isn't important, she has made her daughter feel horrible by making her think she was fat and as for what she did to me and Grace. Im still horrified I let my daughter in that womans house she's an evil bitch", Connie replied.

Cal left. He went back to Steph's cubicle but she had disappeared. He knew he was in big trouble if Connie had found out he'd lost a paitient but even bigger if she knew it was Steph. He frantically searched the ED trying to find Steph before Connie would. He started looking on under desks.

"What are you doing", Connie asked.

"Dropped my pen, but its ok, found it", Cal said as he covered up what really happened.

"Right", Connie replied.

She walked away as Noel walked over, Cal looked up to see Noel laughing at him. Annoyed Cal got back up and looked at Noel.

"You know if we don't find Steph this whole ED is in trouble don't you", Cal asked.

Noel stopped laughing. He started to search the ED with Cal to try amd find Steph. Cal searched the cubicles as Noel looked outside. He found Steph having a cigarette.

"Should you be smoking in your condition", Noel asked.

"Who cares", Steph replied.

Noel brought her back in and Cal reattached everything as quickly as he could but Connie came as he was doing it.

"Did you loose her", Connie asked.

"I...err...", Cal was interrupted.

"Silly me fell out of bed, but this lovely young man is fixing me back up", Steph lied.

Connie walked away as Cal looked at Steph, he couldn't believe she had just lied for him but he was grateful as it meant he hadn't gotten into trouble. He wrote on Steph's notes and Robyn came over to check her obs over. She noted it down and smiled at Steph.

"Kids ruin your lives. Carmel was taken away from me", Steph said.

Robyn didn't know how to respond she awkwardly smiled and looked down at her bump wondering if Steph was right. Glenn had ditched her on there wedding day making her a single mother.

"You ok", Cal asked.

"Of course she is", Steph replied.

"I'm fine", Robyn replied.

Cal looked at Robyn and they stepped outside to talk about Steph and her diagnosis. They walked over to the nurses station.

"What do you think", Robyn asked.

"She's done it to herself", Cal replied.

Robyn agreed and she went back into the cubicle. Cal went to get a drink of water when he noticed Ethan just staring into space. He made two mugs of water giving one to his brother.

"Ethan", Cal asked.

"Alicia dumped me", Ethan replied.

"Mate, I'm so sorry", Cal replied.

"Are you though? I saw you kiss her in the pub", Ethan replied.

"Alicia is bad for both of us", Cal replied.

Ethan started to cry as his brother gave him a hug. They both got up and left the staff room. Ethan turned to look at his brother.

"You won't tell anyone will you", Ethan asked.

"No, it's between you and me. We won't ever let a girl get to us ever again", Cal replied.

Ethan smiled and they walked in separate directions. Cal went into the cubicle and smiled at Steph as he checked her over. Robyn went and got some more morphine for Steph to have. Connie walked over and glared at Steph.

"How is she", Connie asked.

"Nice to see you taking interest", Steph replied.

"She's getting there", Cal replied.

"A word in my office now please", Connie said.

Cal followed Connie and went to her office, he took a seat and waited to hear what she had to say. It was like being in the head teachers office at school again after getting into trouble to the point that's where you got sent. Connie sat forward and faced Cal.

"So what's her diagnosis", Connie asked.

"Head trauma and cuts and bruises", Cal replied.

"Do you know how it happened", Connie asked.

"We think she's done it to herself", Cal replied.

"She's cheating the system", Connie replied.

"How can we be so sure", Cal asked.

"Your not seriously going to stick up for that moody cow are you", Connie asked.

"No. But how do we know another inmate didnt take part", Cal asked.

"Have we got any other inmates in the ED", Connie asked.

"No", Cal replied.

"Exactly, now get out of my office", Connie replied.

Cal got up and left. He went down stairs to see Steph asleep on her hospital bed. Robyn came over and looked at her.

"After a while she fell asleep", Robyn said.

Cal and Robyn left Steph to sleep unaware that she was listening to every word. She took her line out and got out of bed. She was thankful the security guard still hasn't put her arm in hand cuffs after being asked to uncuff her for assessment. She snuck out of the side and looked around making sure Cal, Robyn and most importantly Connie weren't about. She snuck out of the ED and saw Connie standing there. She went up to a taxi driver.

"Excuse me, couldn't give me a lift could you", Steph asked.

"Certainly", The driver replied.

He opened the door to let Steph in however she got into the drivers seat and glared at Connie who was about to walk inside. She started the car and came speeding towards Connie. Suddenly Jez got in the way.

"Connie look out", Jez said.

He pushed Connie into Iain getting hit at full speed himself. Steph sat at the wheel crying at what she had just done. Connie and Iain looked at Jez as he helplessly laid on the floor.

"Jez mate", Iain said.

Iain started to do compressions as Connie over looked. Cal and Robyn ran out and saw Jez laying there lifeless. Max brough a bed out and the team carefully lifted Jez on to the bed and rushed him to resus. Charlie and Duffy had everything ready. Iain watched from the side as his work parter just laid there. Iain was hoping he'd just jump up but he knew that wouldn't happen. All of a sudden Jez went into cardiac arrest. The team quickly took action as Iain watched with Robyn.

"Come on mate", Iain said.

The team continued as Connie took over from Cal. They began to shock him as Duffy tried to give him air. His body was badly bruised and cut. Connie looked up at Cal and everyone around her.

"How longs he been out for", Connie asked.

"Twenty three minutes", Duffy replied.

"We all agreed", Connie asked.

"Yeah", Cal replied.

"Time of death sixteen fourty three", Connie said.

Everyone just looked at Jez as Iain cried. There youngest team member was laying in front of them. Cal put his arm around Ethan as he looked up to his brother.

"You ok", Cal asked.

"Now's not the time", Ethan said.

Cal took Ethan outside and into the staff room to see what was wrong with him. Ethan took a seat and looked at Cal.

"It's Alicia, she's pregnant and one of us is the father", Ethan said.

It reminded Cal of how much he wanted to be a dad when he thought Matilda was his daughter. He looked up at Ethan. Knowing the possibility they one of them was becoming a dad was daunting. The brothers were interrupted by Connie and everyone else. Cal and Ethan stood to psy their respects to Jez.

"Today we lost a special member of our team. Jez was a loved paramedic who saved many lives and even caught a faling baby from a burning building. We will always tressure Jez in our hearts and share the memories we have with him", Connie said.

Everyone looked down and some were crying. Iain walked out and sat in the back of the ambulance staring at the scene of the accident. Ethan came out and sat with him. They sat in silence for a little while.

"Why Jez", Iain asked.

"I don't know", Ethan replied.

"He was a hero", Iain said.

"Yes he was", Ethan replied.

Ethan put his arm around Iain and comforted him. Stephen had been arrested and taken to St James for treatment. Iain looked at Ethan.

"I'm just expecting him to jump out of that ambulance laughing and joking", Iain said.

"I know the feeling. My best friend Georgina died when we were fifteen. She wanted to be a nurse, we were going to do everything together and then a fall took her life. I remember crying in assembly as they announced her death", Ethan said.

"Loosing a friend is the hardest thing anyone can go through", Iain replied.

Who's going to tell Jez's family", Iain asked.

"I'm not sure", Ethan replied.

Iain looked down at the ground crying. Jez wasn't just his work partner but he was his best friend, he knew it wouldn't be the same without Jez.

 **Authors Note: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review as I love reading them**


End file.
